Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do
Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do from Anything Goes/Annie Get Your Gun is a mash-up featured in The Purple Piano Project, the first episode of Season Three. It is sung at the interest meeting for NYADA by some NYADA Hopefuls with Harmony singing lead. As Rachel and Kurt attempt to perform Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead!, certain they will scare them away and blast out the roof with their talent, they are surprised by the NYADA Hopefuls who strongly resemble both Rachel and Kurt in terms of personality and looks. They take a seat and watch the performance, shocked and in awe. After the performance, Rachel and Kurt cry in the car due to the talent they saw, thinking their talents would be much greater. Lyrics Harmony: Times have changed, And we've often rewound the clock, Since the Puritans got a shock, When they landed on Plymouth Rock. If today, any shock they should try to stem, 'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock, Plymouth Rock would land on them. Harmony with NYADA Hopefuls: In olden days a glimpse of stocking Was looked on as something shocking, But now God knows, Anything Goes. Good authors too who once knew better words, Now only use four letter words Writing prose, Anything Goes. Harmony (NYADA Hopefuls): Anything you can be, I can be greater Sooner or later, I'm greater than you (No, you're not) Yes, I am (No, you're not) Yes, I am (No, you're not!) Yes, I am (No) Yes, I am! (No!) NYADA Hopefuls (Harmony): The world has gone mad today And good's bad today, And black's white today, And day's night today, When most guys today That women prize today Are just silly gigolos Any note you can hold I can hold longer (I can hold any note longer than you) No, you can't (Yes, I can) No, you can't (Yes, I can) No, you can't (Yes, I can) Harmony: Yes, I NYADA Hopefuls: In olden days a glimpse of stocking Was looked on as something shocking, But now, God knows, Anything Goes. Harmony (NYADA Hopefuls): Yes! (No!) I (You!) Can! (Can't) NYADA Hopefuls: Anything goes! Trivia *It's the first song that Harmony sings on the show. *This is the first mash-up on the show that includes songs from two different musicals. *Harmony's outfit is based on the theme from the musical Anything Goes, that being marine. *First song performed by a The Glee Project contestant on the show. Errors *Harmony points at Rachel and Kurt with her left hand but as the camera changes she is pointing with her right. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h00m50s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h20m44s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h25m33s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h26m09s134.png NYADAAYCD2.png Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png S3E1 Anything Goes Lindsay.png AnythingGoes1.png AnythingGoes2.png Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Anything goes - anything you can do.png anything goes- anything you can do.png anythinggoes.gif anything goes.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Harmony Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three